Fêlé
by Tree Fern
Summary: Parfois sa vie semble déborder de tous les côtés, il pète les plombs si fort que ses fusibles internes sont complètement cramés, à tel point qu'il voudrait juste disparaître. Pas dans un trou, ni au fond d'une grotte, bordel il est clau-tro-pho-be, plutôt au fin fond de la mer, de l'atmosphère, de l'univers.


Et voila. A force de lire sur Teen Wolf, il y a un moment ou il faut que ça sorte de mon coté aussi.

Voici donc Isaac. Le Isaac un peu cassé et complètement fêlé de la saison deux.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Fêlé**

Erica. Boyd. Et …

Jamais deux sans trois hein ? Alors il flippe Isaac. Il flippe à s'en ronger les sangs, à s'en faire exploser les neurones, à faire remonter le tuyau de son intestin dans sa gorge, à s'affaler devant la cuvette des chiottes avec des hauts le cœur vides. Il veut pas mourir. Pas vraiment en tout cas. Parce qu'il sait pas ce qu'il y a après. Rien surement. Si c'est rien, ça va. Si c'est se retrouver dans un endroit noir noir noir pour étouffer non. Hors de question. Alors il lutte. Il sait pas vraiment pourquoi, parce qu'il passe sa vie à se prendre des coups. Mais il y a un petit truc au creux de sa cage thoracique qui lui dit de s'accrocher, ça sera mieux plus tard. Putain de certitude. Il aimerait bien que le plus tard soit maintenant. Ou dans trois secondes. Alors parfois il ferme les yeux forts, à en voir des couleurs cheloues sous ses paupières fermées. Il compte. Un. Deux. Trois. Les yeux ouverts. Rien ne change. Juste les couleurs qui restent un peu, comme des extraterrestres dans son champ de vision.

Il a son problème aussi. Celui avec lequel il se débat sans relâche. Celui qui l'obsède tout le temps au point de même lui faire appréhender le moment où sa vessie sera pleine. Claustrophobie. Un mot un peu trop compliqué, qui fait presque aussi peur que ce qu'il veut dire. Un mot qui fait partie de lui. C'est ancré dans son prénom après tout. **C –**l-**A-**u-**S-**t-r-o-p-h-o-b-**I-**e. E-**I-**o-b-o-h-p-o-r-t-**S-**u-**A-**l-**C**. **ISAC**. C'est presque entièrement lui. Un putain de mot qui fait parti de son être autant que ses poumons. Il serait d'accord pour qu'on l'opère à cœur ouvert et qu'on l'ampute de ça. Il veut bien tenir le scalpel même. Mais ça ne se fait pas. Ça ne marchera pas. C'est le véto de Scott qui le lui a dit.

Quand il est devenu loup, il pensait que ça allait partir. Mais non. Ça a transformé plein de choses. Pas ça. Evidemment. On ne change pas de prénom.

Il a pas le choix. Il doit avancer avec son fardeau qui pèse.

Alors il feinte. Il dit ouiouitoutvabien quand on lui demande ça va ? avec un regard inquiet. Et quand il faut aller pisser au lycée, il s'arrête toujours devant l'urinoir le plus proche de la sortie. En classe, l'air de rien, il s'assoit près de la fenêtre. Sur ses lèvres planent un sourire insolent. Celui qui fait sentir aux gens qu'il vient de les prendre en faute. Ça met mal à l'aise beaucoup de monde. Il s'en branle. Il a bien assez de truc à penser pour lui-même.

Et puis il est a côté de la fenêtre. C'est le seul truc qui importe. Il peut voir les arbres, l'asphalte qui brûle les pieds en été et le ciel pétrole.

Parce que parfois c'est dur. Il y a des _choses_ qui lui montent au cerveau. Il panique sur sa chaise en voyant la porte de la salle de classe fermée. Il panique encore plus de voir que les autres à côté de lui ne semblent pas remarquer il étouffe, là, à moins d'un mètre d'eux. Il voit Stiles qui mordille son bic, Scott qui texte Allison, Lydia qui se recoiffe avec le miroir qu'elle cache dans sa trousse. Mais eux ne le voit pas.

Dans ces cas là, il a qu'une envie. Se jeter par la vitre. Passer à travers. La tête la première. BAM. Ça éclate en mille morceaux. Les éclats de verres lui piquent la peau et avec ses bras grands ouverts, il fait penser à un oiseau immense s'envolant vers le soleil dans une pluie à la grenadine.

Isaac se retient. A la place il se saisit de la poignée et il entrouvre doucement la fenêtre. Le petit courant d'air caresse ses pommettes de statue inachevée.

C'est la nuit que c'est pire.

Sa tête fait des mélanges. Des mixtures explosives comme du trinitrotoluène. Avec ce dont il a à disposition, ça n'est pas très étonnant. Pensées, souvenirs, sentiments. _Craintes_. Ça surtout il y en a un paquet. Maelstrom destructeur qui le fait parfois se réveiller en sursaut, un hurlement silencieux au bord des lèvres.

Il a l'impression de dormir dans une flaque d'eau tellement son lit et son pyjama sont moites. Il inspire de l'air par de grandes goulées. L'angoisse lui colle à la peau. Il entend du bruit derrière la cloison voisine. Il se fige, les yeux écarquillés. Il veut disparaître. Isaac ferme les yeux forts. Il a encore du crier dans les limbes.

Le parquet craque. Les pas se rapprochent.

Isaac ne sait plus ou il est. Il ne distingue pas encore le rêve du réel. La peur remonte. Il veut s'extirper de son lit, mais avec ses mouvements désordonnés, il ne réussi qu'à s'entortiller dans ses draps. Il recommence à paniquer. Il se débat. On pousse doucement la porte qu'il ne ferme jamais alors qu'il s'agite encore plus. Il tombe de son lit. Boum sur le sol. Crac aussi. La tête la première, le nez n'a rien amorti du tout.

Le regard voilé par la douleur il réussi tout de même à reconnaître la haute silhouette devant lui. La barbe de trois jours s'est transformée en barbe de quatre jours, mais c'est bien Derek, avec ses yeux glaciers et ses cheveux Dark Vador.

L'alpha soupire silencieusement. Il sait pas comment faire avec Isaac. C'est compliqué. Lentement il s'approche et l'aide à l'extraire du tissu emprisonnant. La douleur semble l'avoir fait reprendre pied. Il le fixe comme pour vérifier que tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

Sans un mot, Isaac s'appuie sur Derek pour se relever. Dans la pièce principale, il s'assoit sur le canapé, tenant son nez à deux mains, comme pour le faire guérir plus vite. L'autre va ouvrir les fenêtres. Il sait ce qui cloche chez Isaac, mais il en parle pas. Il a pas fait psycho. Avec les gens, il fait plus de mal que de bien. Il propose un verre d'eau même si Isaac le refuse toujours.

Tout est ouvert. L'air de la nuit galaxie fait voleter les papiers traînant sur le bureau. La sueur sur ses tempes sèche en plaquant les boucles sur sa tête.

« Tu sais. Il y a des trucs qui valent le coup d'être vécu. »

Derek relève la tête. C'est rare qu'Isaac parle après ses cauchemars. Peut-être dit il ça pour lui-même. Ses yeux bleus planètes sont vrillés sur le cosmos et les étoiles aux noms grecs. Là bas. Il y a peut être un Isaac qui ne souffre pas.

Mais cet Isaac là, il ne connait pas Derek, Scott, Mme MacCall, l'Agaçant Stiles et l'Agaçante Lydia.

Non. Il ne connait pas le doux apaisement que provoque Derek, assit sur le fauteuil à côté de lui, alors que la terreur s'en va comme de la boue sous la douche. Il se sent en sécurité. A la maison. Il ne sait pas si Derek apprécie autant que lui leurs échanges silencieux au cœur de l'ombre. Il ne pense pas. Ça doit être devenu une habitude pour lui. Il ne se pose pas de question. Il se lève quand Isaac s'emprisonne dans son sommeil. Il le fait. C'est tout.

Il y a un autre endroit où il peut dire qu'il se sent chez lui. Chez Scott. Parce que là bas, on ne le jette pas dehors, on le voit arriver, et on l'accueille avec un petit sourire. Melissa McCall lui propose toujours un truc à manger, quelque soit l'heure. Elle s'inquiète si elle voit une ride soucieuse sur son visage.

Chez les McCall, comme chez Derek, c'est un truc nouveau qu'il expérimente. Quelqu'un qui relève la tête quand il arrive le soir. Il y a jamais eu le droit avant. Sauf les jours ou son père était en monstre-colère. Et pour le coup, ces jours là, il voulait juste être invisible.

Il se dit que Scott a de la chance. Beaucoup de chance. C'est agréable d'être le centre d'attention de quelqu'un. Il n'est pas jaloux. Il accepte ce qu'on lui donne avec révérence.

Parfois sa vie semble déborder de tous les côtés, il pète les plombs si fort que ses fusibles internes sont complètement cramés, à tel point qu'il voudrait juste disparaitre. Pas dans un trou, ni au fond d'une grotte, bordel il est clau-tro-pho-be, plutôt au fin fond de la mer, de l'atmosphère, de l'univers. Parce que ça serait tellement plus simple.

Pourtant, malgré les claques et les coups de pieds en traitre, il se relève. Increvable dans sa splendeur.

Il est sale, pupilles dilatées par le manque le repos, cheveux en vrac et haleine de cauchemar. Le jour se lève.

Il est vivant.

Un sourire géant en direction de l'étoile jaune flash qui lui brûle les rétines.

Encore pour longtemps.

* * *

J'ai un peu de mal avec le Isaac actuel, vraiment sur de lui. Pas que je ne l'apprécie pas. C'est plutôt que je le trouve illogique. Il s'est fait _enfermé_ dans un congélateur par son père. J'imagine que c'est pas sans conséquence.

Sur ce, salut!


End file.
